


Countdown

by itstartswith_aardvark



Series: Just the Music [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, dancing badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartswith_aardvark/pseuds/itstartswith_aardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky. Dancing. In the kitchen? In his underwear? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head sparring yesterday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

Steve’s never seen it happen, so naturally when Sam tells him about it he finds the idea a little farfetched.

“Bucky. Dancing. In the kitchen? In his underwear? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head sparring yesterday?” Sam makes an undignified noise.

“I swear, every morning right after we leave he blasts the radio and prances around in his skivvies like a goddamn burlesque girl!” He’s determined to tell, mainly because Bucky knows that he knows and teases him at every opportunity; making eye contact and doing something seductive right as he’s leaving. Steve leans back and gives him _the look_. The look when he and Bucky are being “mean” to each other. He swears Bucky doesn’t get that look nearly as much as he does.

“You’re not just making up stories to embarrass him, are you?” Sam’s jaw hits the floor.

“What the hell? You think I need to make shit up to embarrass him? He does enough to embarrass himself and everyone in a ten mile radius on his own before noon.” Although Bucky dancing to anything that came on the radio today seems improbable he wouldn’t have put it past him a few years ago. Bucky was always dancing; down the street, in their apartment, at the dock. And then again, with his recent interest in modern music it just may be plausible.

“Look, he thinks we’re at work now. If we sneak back in I guarantee we’ll catch him in the act. He’s got it so loud he won’t even hear us come in.”

“You’re suggesting we break into our own house-“

“Do you wanna find out or not?”

* * *

Sure enough they can hear the music through the wall on their way up. Sam presses his ear to the door as Steve quietly unlocks it. He tries to pick out chords or a voice to tell him what song to expect, and when one finally filters through he almost chokes. “I know he is not-” The door clicks open and Steve sweeps him in before he can protest. Instantly sounds of fanfare spill out into the hallway. The kitchen is around the corner from the door, with a tall bar wrapping around the side. Even without seeing anything they hear Bucky singing; no polished falsetto or controlled notes, just yelling with a side of wailing.

“Ladies if you love your man show him you’re the flyest,” By the time he’s in sight he’s in front of the stove, rolling his hips- in Steve’s favorite running shirt and a pair of red briefs, exactly as promised. He’s got his hair pulled up and a little shakes loose every time he drops to the floor and rocks his hips side to side with his hands on his knees. “grind up on him, girl, show him how you ride it,” Then he’s moving from the stove to the refrigerator, pulling out eggs and milk, arching his back and shaking his ass.  
“Me and my boo in my booth lip lockin’, all up in the back ‘cause the chicks keep flockin’,” He bumps the door closed and bounces on the balls of his feet to the cabinet where he makes the most suggestive show of bending down and pulling out the frying pan. It takes all they have not to laugh and give themselves away, even when he mumbles through words he doesn’t know and picks back up at the chorus.  
“Killing me softly, and I’m still falling, still the one I need, I will always be with you,” His dancing’s gone from borderline sexy to just plain weird. He’s wiggling and bouncing and kicking his feet and doing _something_ with his arms. But then he’s spinning before either of them can think to hide or at least move out of his line of sight. “You’ve got me all gone, don’t ever let me- HOLY SHIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?” The eggs go flying as he launches himself in the air, catching himself on the counter to keep from hitting the floor with them.

“I told you!”

“Wilson, you snitch!" He screeches when his heart rate's settled down. "I oughtta kick your ass!”

“You’d have to stop shaking yours first!”

“Okay, that’s enough, you two.”

“You guys came back just to spy on me.”

“Buck, we weren’t-”

“Lock both locks next time, then.”

“I’ll get naked next time then,” Bucky mutters, starting to clean the broken eggs off the floor. At first Steve feels bad, like he’s invaded his best friend’s privacy. But before he feels too guilty Bucky and Sam both are cackling and shoving each other like children.

“Where the hell did you learn that? You better be careful before you slip and we have to call life alert, grandpa.”

“Yeah, whatever, tweety. Was I good at least?” It isn’t until Bucky starts trying to teach Sam to stand on his tiptoes and sway his hips that he realizes that both of them are going to be _very_ late for work.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the song was Tik Tok but then Countdown came on the radio and I just had to. If anyone wants to see anything in particular in the next part hit me up on tumblr at itstartswith-aardvark, don't be shy! I'll add parts til I run out of ideas~


End file.
